


Llegando a mi libertad

by Hikari1833



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari1833/pseuds/Hikari1833
Summary: Iruka es secuestrado por un grupo de alfas que buscaban tener Omegas para ellos.Kakashi lo rescata y ambos buscan completar el cortejo que tenían antes de los sucesos del mundo.Dedicado a la comunidad kakairukaka en facebook!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, estaidea la saqué de una conversación que hubo gracias a una imagen que sacó nuestra administradora!  
> Me inspire más que nada en las ideas que surgieron a partir de la publicación  
> Disfruten

Nada de lo que hacía lograba cambiar el hecho de haber Sido mordido.  
No importaba ahora.   
Lo que realmente importaba era saber que sus apreciados estudiantes no estaban ahí y que vivirían para encontrar su felicidad y no para ser forzados a llevar hijos que no querían.

Iruka era completamente consciente de lo que sucedería a partir de ese momento.  
Estaba sentado en una roca sin la capacidad física de moverse.  
Su ahora aclamado alfa le había ordenado con voz de mando que no se moviera de ahí hasta que el llegara y su cuerpo había acostado la orden sin que su mente lo quisiera.

Jamás había estado tan cerca de el dominio excesivo de un alfa hasta ahora.  
En la aldea de la hoja los alfas no tenían tal manera de tratar a los Omegas.  
Ellos son respetuosos y buscan un cortejo para obtener su aprobación.   
En Konoha los Omegas tienen total libertad de elegir su vida, pueden ser ninjas, pueden ser profesionales en alguna carrera y hasta pueden elegir si aceptan o no a un alfa en su vida.

Alfas, betas y Omegas conviven en una sociedad conjunta donde la armonía buscada por todos ayuda a que no existan diferencias entre géneros.   
Es la aldea perfecta donde un Omega puede vivir.   
Por lo general las cinco grandes naciones tienen ese estilo de vida y las aldeas principales aceptan esa clase de convivencia entre sus ciudadanos.

Pero el resto del mundo no comparte esa manera de vivir.  
Un ninja Omega no tiene permiso para emprender una misión fuera de las aldeas donde ellos son considerados iguales. No por qué no se confíe en sus capacidades, si no porque lo más probable es que terminen siendo sometidos a la voluntad de algún alfa.

El resto del mundo tenía la antigua manera de vivir muy arraigada.   
Si un omega le es atractivo a un alfa este lo morderse y lo hará suyo y nadie le impedirá vivir de esa manera.  
Los betas obedecen a los alfas y los Omegas siguen siendo incubadoras vivientes.

Tal vez, ese era el motivo por el que en esos lugares exista escasez de Omegas.  
La mayoría muere sin haber llegado a los treinta. O son tan brutalmente tratados que terminan muriendo.  
Son obligados a pasar sus celos de manera obligatoria con un alfa y terminan teniendo hijos y más hijos hasta que no pueden soportarlo.   
Y lo peor es que no tienen ni voz ni voto en ningún asunto.  
La mayoría de los Omegas también huyen hacia aldeas donde saben serán protegidos y recibirán también entrenamiento para sobrevivir ante algún ataque.

Un omega que sabe defenderse tiene más probabilidades de sobrevivir y llegar a tener una mejor vida.  
En la mayoría de las aldeas muchos Omegas son los mejores y más poderosos ninja ya que su instinto protector los ayuda a ir más allá de sus limitaciones para proteger lo que están defendiendo.

Gaara del desierto era un Omega magnífico y un modelo a seguir para su aldea.   
Mei Terumi lo era también y llegó a ser la tsuchikage de kirigakure y otra gran Omega reconocida mundialmente por su gran poder.   
Tsunade era otra omega con renombre.  
Actualmente estás eran los Omega más fuertes y poderosos de entre los ninjas y estaban en el rango de Kage.

Iruka podía ser considerado un gran Omega también.  
Era responsable de más de treinta niños, alfas betas y Omegas y tenía la obligación de cuidarlos y llevarlos por el buen camino. Guiarlos para ser buenas personas y excelentes ninja y a su vez debía protegerlos.

Había llegado a la aldea de la hacía tres días y el mundo entero estaba reorganizando su camino.  
En Konoha se sabía que pronto Tsunade le cedería su puesto al siguiente Hokage y se están preparando todo para ese momento.  
La academia había vuelto a abrir sus puertas y como sensei él estaba firme junto a sus alumnos.

Muchos jounin estaban atentos a cuidar de las aldeas vecinas, ya que se sabía que no todos los Omegas del mundo habían sobrevivido al tsukuyomi infinito ya que no contaban con chakra suficiente como para afrontar el breve encierro en el que estuvieron durante la guerra y el chakra que les fue quitado ( que aunque fue poco ) bastó para arrebatarles la vida.

La culpa de ese hecho era por qué en sus aldeas no sé los cuidaba y eran prácticamente esclavos de sus parejas. A nadie le importo las acusaciones de estos alfas engreídos y se hablaba de que pronto las grandes naciones comenzarán una campaña para erradicar ese tipo de conductas en el mundo. Pero primero debían comenzar a reconstruir sus aldeas y reiniciar sus vidas.  
La aldea de la hoja era una de las pocas que no había sufrido daños durante la última guerra y por eso se podía retomar la vida tranquila y a la vez las misiones para los ninja.

Pero aunque Konoha estaba en buen estado, aún tenía muchos inconvenientes.  
El mundo entero se movilizaba para hablar o al menos ver a Naruto.   
El gran salvador del mundo.  
Qué aunque esté siempre recordaba que no había sido el único em luchar contra Kaguya, ya que tuvo la ayuda de Sakura, kakashi y Sasuke. Todo el mundo le agradece el haber derrotado al último para salvarlos del destino que él deseaba darle al mundo.

Y aunque el adolescente que estaba en recuperación ( ya que debía esperar a que Tsunade ceda el puesto de Hokage para poder comenzar el tratamiento para él) siempre trataba de saludar a quienes lo buscaban.  
Pero aún sin un brazo decidió ir junto a otros ninja a un pueblo vecino que se sabía estaba siendo atacado.

El robo de Omegas se estaba dando en todas partes.   
Incluso en ese momento en el que muchos ninjas indignados se marcharon a prestar ayuda, dentro de la misma aldea hubo un ataque donde el principal objetivo eran los pequeños Omegas de la academia.  
Tenerlos significaba que tendrían Omegas fuertes pero no del todo preparados.  
Y el ataque comenzó ahí sin demora.  
Hombres y mujeres alfas y betas que tenían permiso de estar en la aldea gracias a que llegaban con la excusa de saludar a Naruto.  
Encabezaron el ataque, pero los guardianes de los niños no les facilitaban el trabajo.  
Sus planes eran conseguir uno o dos niños y marcharse o al menos un adulto fuerte.  
Solo tenían media hora antes de que los ninjas de las murallas se percataran del ataque y corrieran a dar apoyo.

Todo había sido tan rápido que fue inevitable.  
Iruka era el único que quedaba en pie.  
Sus atacantes habían previsto todos sus inconvenientes pero no lo habían previsto a él.  
A los alfas los habían dormido de inmediato con dardos tranquilizantes y el ataque fue silenciado por una barrera que aislaba el sonido.  
Todos los alumnos estaban siendo acorralados y la última barrera después de tanto desastre dentro de la academia era Iruka.  
Qué protegía la puerta que les permitiría a estos alfas ingresar y llevarlos.  
Uno de ellos fue marcado por el kunai de Iruka y perdió un ojo.  
El resto estaba siendo inmovilizado con ataques tan básicos que quedaban en ridículo.  
Pero la fuerza de Iruka y sus artimañas tenían un límite y este sería cruzado pronto.  
Aunque no sabía que sus atacantes tenían un límite también, aunque este era de tiempo.  
Cuando vio que sus fuerzas flaqueaban y que sus compañeros habían caído se paró firme y les ofreció un solo Omega a cambio de que ese ataque terminé.  
El alfa principal que llevaba el ataque lo miro curioso pero aceptó.  
En las caras de todos noto la sorpresa al dejar esparcir su propio olor, mostrándoles que el era un omega.  
Por supuesto, se lo llevaron de inmediato y para cuándo la barrera desapareció ellos estaban lejos de Konoha pero con un premio que no esperaban.  
Tener un Omega adulto, fuerte y hermoso no estaba entre sus planes.  
Iruka era un gran trofeo para ellos.  
Lo que Iruka no sabía era que no había sido el único Omega secuestrado y cuando se enfrentó al líder este se excusó diciendo que él era el único omega que se llevaron de la academia, pero habían obtenido otros de uno bar, del mismo hospital y de varios lugares por los que habían pasado.

Habían caminado tres días cuando Iruka fue mordido.  
El mismo alfa al que él le había quitado un ojo lo mordió y le prometió que le haría pagar por quitárselo.  
Iruka jamás se había sentido tan temeroso en su vida.  
Y lo peor de todo es que no había podido ayudar al resto de los Omegas.

Había creído que lo marcarían en su destino final, pero los alfas se adelantaron.  
Al ser el único ninja del grupo, se sintió en la necesidad de ayudar a los aldeanos secuestrados. Era su deber como ninja y también se veía obligado a hacerlo por qué había notado que todos eran menores de 20 años.   
Demasiado jóvenes para soportar la vida a la que estos alfas trataban de llevarlos.  
El primer día comenzó con su plan buscando patrones de comportamiento, cambio de guardia y cantidad de ninjas a los que se enfrentaría.  
Había estado haciendo un buen trabajo de investigación, sabía que llegarían dentro de seis días a su destino y planeaba atacar esa misma noche.  
Eran treinta sus oponentes, pero lo intentaría.  
Por la noche solo seis se quedaban de guardia y esa noche sería el turno de una alfa que siempre portaba los dardos que ayudarían a su escapé.  
Debía ser cuidadoso por qué el más sospechado y el más vigilado era el mismo, por ser el único ninja.  
Su mente estaba en modo misión y por lo tanto están consciente de su entorno.  
Su ojo interno escaneaba el lugar a cada rato ( lo bueno de que sus oponentes no conocieran sus habilidades ) pero justo durante el cambio de turno el líder se acercó a él y comenzó a olerlo.  
Y aunque Iruka se estremeció de asco ante eso, trataba de no reaccionar.  
Cosa que ahora se arrepiente de no haber hecho, ya que fue marcado en ese momento.  
También fue ultrajado y mordido no solo en el cuello si no también en casi todo su cuerpo.  
Luego de que el alfa se sintiera satisfecho con él lo llevó al río y lo obligó a lavarse y a vestirse nuevamente.  
Y finalmente lo dejó en esa roca ordenando que no se moviera.  
Con la vista al frente Iruka pudo ver que varios de los Omegas estaban mirándolo con tristeza.  
Y el líder comenzó un discurso donde les intimidaba a no querer escapar y que el único capaz de lograrlo ahora no podía hacer nada ni por él mismo ni por ellos.  
Lágrimas gruesas caían por el rostro del Sensei y una angustia devastadora lo carcomía.  
Estaba perdido para siempre y no tenía control sobre sí mismo.  
Al menos no tenía control sobre su cuerpo.  
Sentía la asquerosa marca en su cuello y su cuerpo mutilado por los dientes del que ahora pertenecía.  
Y aunque su condición de Omega lo obligaba a obedecer a este alfa… no recordaba bien su nombre… su mente se mantenía firme solo en una persona.

Kakashi...


	2. Chapter 2

El ataque a la aldea vecina había sido neutralizado y muchos ninja habían quedado a la ayuda de sus habitantes.  
Tsunade había estado prestando ayuda ya que era una de las pocas ninja médico en el mundo capaz de sanar una marca alfaomega.  
Kakashi siempre observó cómo explicaba que está podía ser curada pero el vínculo se rompía por completo solo si el Omega estaba dispuesto a ser liberado.

Lamentablemente, muchos de los Omegas marcados eran adolescentes que no tienen completo control con sus necesidades y sentían que quienes los mordió era ahora su alfa para toda la vida.  
Unos seis omegas fueron llevados a la hoja para un tratamiento que tardaría unos seis meses más o menos.  
Tsunade parecía cansada y estaba angustiada por lo vivido.  
Estaban a mitad de camino cuando Raidó, Genma e Iwashi aparecieron con la técnica del trueno volador para informar que varios Omegas había sido secuestrados de la aldea.  
A Tsunade se le paró el corazón al saberlo y a pesar del cansancio tanto ella como los ninja que estaban ahí comenzaron a seguir la ruta marcada por Genma.  
Quien estaba informando quienes habían Sido secuestrados.  
La hija de la dueña de un bar muy conocido por los jounin de la aldea, el hijo de un panadero, varios Omegas que estaban esperando en el hospital y el sensei de la academia Iruka Umino.  
Tanto Tsunade como kakashi frenaron de golpe al saber aquello.  
Raido les informo que la academia era la que más daño sufrió con el ataque y que los ninja que fueron dormidos con alguna droga aún seguían sin poder ser despertados, Sakura estaba encargándose de ellos   
Los alumnos habían sido salvados porque Iruka se ofreció como voluntario para evitar que se llevarán a alguno.

Estuvieron siguiéndo su rastro por casi cuatro días cuando finalmente los encontraron.  
De los siete Omegas secuestrados, sólo dos habían sido marcados.  
Iruka era uno de ellos.  
Kakashi pudo sentir el olor distinto que ahora tenía Iruka y la rabia lo cegó.  
Todos los secuestradores fueron aniquilados.  
A Tsunade no le interesaba tener prisioneros y tampoco deseaba perdonar a quienes violaron la confianza de la hoja.

Aunque no contaban con que la misma Tsunade se desmayara ante tanto cansancio.  
Después de incinerar los cuerpos de quienes habían tomado a los Omegas de la hoja montaron un campamento y trataron de llevar calma a los secuestrados.

La Omega marcada no había llegado a sufrir nada más allá de la mordida por qué justo cuando todo iba a empeorar para ella fueron rescatados.  
Pero Iruka mostraba signos demasiado evidentes de haber sufrido un ataque personal.  
Fue atendido y trataron de curar sus heridas.  
Y la mordida principal en su cuerpo fue vendada.  
Estaba en un estado terrible y lo dejaron descansar en una de las tiendas hasta que Tsunade se componga y pueda atenderlo.

Casi no había hablado desde que vio a sus compañeros.  
Shizune trato de consolarlo pero él no se dejó ver débil.  
Todos habían notado que Iruka Umino estaba desolado internamente y que el brillo de sus ojos que normalmente lograba deslumbrar a todos estaba apagado.

Kakashi era el único que tenía algo que decirle.  
Por lo que entró en la tienda donde estaba.  
Nadie lo detuvo, todos los presentes habían Sido testigos del cortejo que este ninja le había estado profesando al maestro de la academia desde antes de la guerra.   
Y todos sabían o al menos estaban seguros de que una vez que todo se normalice en la aldea ellos terminarían juntos, ahora era el momento en el que el alfa lo consuele y le de esperanza. Al menos eso deseaban todos los presentes.

Dentro de la tienda, kakashi se encontró con un Iruka completamente deprimido.  
El aura a su alrededor se sentía así.  
Estaba sin ninguna prenda superior y aunque en el pasado kakashi le había dicho que disfrutaría verlo así, ahora no podía decir que lo estaba disfrutando.  
Moretones en los costados de Iruka se veían en varios tamaños. El cuello y sus alrededores tenían varias mordidas, como si la marca en su glándula de olor no le haya alcanzado a quien lo hizo y disfrutara marcarlo.

Una venda cubría el cuello donde la marca principal ocultaba cicatriz más notoria.  
Kakashi lo acarició en esa zona sin que Iruka se lo indicará.

_ lamento que no sea tu marca…

Dijo el sensei, con una voz áspera que kakashi solo pudo describir cómo que estaba al borde del llanto.  
El peli plata se sentó detrás de él y lo abrazó.

_ shhh… no es tu culpa, y no me siento para nada ofendido… sabes que esto tiene marcha atrás y quiero que sepas que estaré para ti cuando sea el momento.

La promesa en su mirada no daba lugar a dudas.  
Iruka parecía triste aún sabiendo eso pero kakashi no le permitió dejarse influenciar por sus pensamientos negativos.

Lo besó.

Aunque instintivamente un omega marcado le diera cierto rechazo, él luchó contra su instinto y lo besó con dulzura.  
Iruka aceptó esa ofrenda de amor y le devolvió el beso.

Mentiría si dijera que acompañó a tsunade y al grupo de rescate por los Omegas…   
Él fue ahí por Iruka.  
Debía rescatarlo, su alfa se lo dictaba y su corazón se lo rogaba.  
Había sido muy estúpido al no haberlo reclamado antes de marcharse a la guerra, pero temía no sobrevivir y dejarlo angustiado.

Ahora estaba pagando por eso, pero no permitiría que Iruka dudará de sus sentimientos.  
Ellos no habían estado casi un año de cortejo para nada.

A su edad, kakashi no estaba para juegos o malas intenciones.  
Jamás había tenido la necesidad de afianzarse en una relación, pero cuando descubrió que Iruka era el indicado se sintió feliz y a la vez nervioso al pensar que no lo merecía.   
Iruka era lo opuesto a él en todos los sentidos y eso hacía que se complementaran.  
Tenera capacidad de aceptar el hecho de que estaba enamorado de él era maravilloso y fue su motor de arranque durante la guerra.

Lo protegería por siempre.

Kakashi no lo soltó y no se movió de ese lugar.  
Debía estar ahí para él.  
Iruka se durmió en sus brazos menos angustiado ahora.  
Se notaba en su estado de ánimo.  
Cuando entró en la tienda la angustia y el dolor eran el dominante en su estado.   
Ahora sentía la diferencia.  
El olor en él también era distinto. Dónde antes encontraba paz y dulzura, ahora desprendía un olor agrio y picante.  
Suele pasar eso en uniones forzadas e incompletas.  
Y aunque lograba espantar a la mayoría de los alfas ( incluyendo a él mismo) Kakashi estaba ahí porque su tiempo juntos uba más allá de su biología.  
Se había enamorado de Iruka y sabía que este estaba enamorado de él.  
Nada importaba más que ese conocimiento.

Tsunade despertó angustiada horas más tarde y se encargó de la Omega marcada.  
Pero al momento de atender a Iruka las manos le fallaban.  
No quería admitir que el saber que este era el Omega de su niño mimado ( aunque jamás lo diga en voz alta) le aterraba hacer mal su trabajo.

Toda su concentración estaban ahora en este toque y si voluntad de cerrar la herida en la glándula de olor la ayudó a concentrarse en eso y no en la mirada expectante que kakashi le daba.  
Para el resto del cuerpo maltratado de Iruka, tuvo que pedirle a kakashi que se retirara.

Volvieron a la hoja al día siguiente y una vez ahí Iruka permitió que Naruto lo consolara.  
Kakashi vio eso con cariño, ahí estaba Naruto apoyandolo como si fueran padre e hijo.  
Al menos eso le traía paz al sensei.

Todos los Omegas que fueron marcados comenzaron un tratamiento.  
Tsunade fue la que descubrió un método eficaz para superar una marca no deseada gracias a investigaciones que había realizado su tío abuelo Senju Tobirama.

Kakashi fue nombrado sexto Hokage dos semanas después de eso y Tsunade pudo dedicarse de lleno a ellos y también al avance en el brazo de Naruto.

Los visitantes del mundo que querían ver a Naruto ya no eran recibidos dentro de la aldea.  
Se había establecido un régimen donde debían esperar fuera de las puertas principales, más que nada por prevención. Ya que él dejar que todos entren con la excusa de saludar a Naruto fue la que dejó que se infiltraran sus enemigos.


	3. Chapter 3

La tarea que tenía a partir de su nombramiento como Hokage no era fácil.  
Admitir que en realidad nunca quiso llegar a ese puesto solo sería un problema.  
Cómo ninja de la aldea escondida entre las hojas era su deber cuidar y proteger a los ciudadanos.  
Además con esto sentía que levantaba el nombre Hatake, que había quedado en deshonra por las acciones de su padre ( o al menos eso siempre le señalaron)   
Por lo que llevaba con orgullo y mucho respeto el puesto de Hokage.  
Era su deber ahora proteger a todos y cada uno de los habitantes.

Pero una discusión que siempre tenía con su alfa interno, era la que no le cumplía a su necesidad de procrear y tener un omega.

Generalmente, el dominio de un alfa iba marcado por su alfa interno, si la situación lo ameritaba.  
Pero el uso del razonamiento y la necesidad de cumplir con el corazón de una persona era mucho mayor y la biología perdía ante eso.

Kakashi solo deseaba estar con Iruka ( aunque casi nunca podía cumplir con esa necesidad) y siempre tenía en mente las situaciones que vivió con él.  
Y el hecho de saber que su cortejo había llegado muy lejos lo inspiraba a esperar la recuperación de Iruka.  
Solo esperaba que le permitan seguir donde se quedó.

A decir verdad, en la aldea de la hoja había una especie de regla no estipulada que marcaba que una pareja alfaomega debía tener primero un tiempo de cortejo antes de establecerse como pareja.

Y a ellos solo le faltaba la última etapa.

La primera parte era saber que ambos deseaban formar una familia juntos.  
Por qué si ese no era el caso, entonces no estaban buscando una relación juntos.

Pero antes de saber si querían o no tener juntos una familia. Debían saber que se querían.  
Y aunque no siempre kakashi había notado a Iruka, una vez que lo hizo supo de inmediato que él era el indicado.

Fue una semana antes de la llegada de Naruto cuando kakashi notó al Sensei de una manera que no había notado antes.

La vida de Shinobi era muy dura y generalmente debían estar sin olores aparentes.  
Un neutralizador en aerosol era lo más elegido a parte de los clásicos supresores que se usaban en la aldea.

Eran los primeros días de primavera cuando Iruka chocó contra el muy concentrado en regañar a uno de sus alumnos.

_ lo siento kakashi sensei, no me di cuenta que chocaría contra usted…

Le dijo apenado y aunque no era normal en kakashi, la curiosidad lo llevó a preguntar por qué estaba tan distraído.

Iruka llevaba del brazo a uno de sus alumnos escurridizos y cuando iba a responder este lanzó una bomba de humo al suelo haciendo que ambos quedarán tosiendo.  
Era obvio que no se lo esperaban, pero tampoco se esperaban que esa bomba tuviera pintura y ambos estaban llenos de pintura azul.  
Y aunque Iruka estaba molesto con su alumno no tuvo otra opción más que invitar a kakashi a los baños de la escuela para que puedan asearse un poco   
Por qué tener pintura en el rostro el cuello y el cabello no era muy agradable.  
Kakashi lo siguió y ambos comenzaron a lavarse sin ningún inconveniente.  
No podrían cambiarse la ropa, pero al menos quitarían la pintura de su piel.

El hecho de estar lavando su cuello y quitar toda la pintura con énfasis, hizo que el olor natural de Iruka llenará por completo el pequeño baño en el que estaban.  
Kakashi estaba limpiando su rostro y cabello y también expulsaba su olor Natural aunque en menor medida ya que su cuello aún seguía cubierto.  
Pero ambos quedaron en shock cuando sintieron la fragancia natural del otro.

Kakashi con el olfato que tenía no pudo evitar inhalar con placer esa fragancia maravillosa a coco y vainilla que parecía estar saliendo de Iruka.  
Este noto en el acto las acciones de kakashi t de regalo mentalmente al darse cuenta que estaba compartiendo su espacio con un alfa!

Aunque se dió vuelta y trató de quitarse lo último de pintura de entre sus cabellos.  
Kakashi hizo lo mismo y aprovecho para maximizar su olor personal.  
Iruka lo notó y sin poder evitarlo imitó la inhalación que había hecho Kakashi hacía unos segundos.

El resultado de su análisis le gustó.  
La fragancia del alfa lo invadió y su omega internó reboso de alegría al darse cuenta que en ese lugar tenía a su elegido.  
Ambos terminaron de asearse y luego se retiraron del baño y kakashi notó con pesar que Iruka se rociaba el inhibidor de olores y se juró que haría lo posible por volver a sentir esa dulce fragancia.

Ese día habían llegado a un estado que no todos conseguían al mismo tiempo.  
El reconocimiento de su pareja potencial.  
Y aunque sonaba muy crudo decirlo así y nada poético. Esa era la realidad para ellos.  
Ambos reaccionaron de positivamente ante su olor Natural y estaban de acuerdo con aprobar lo que la naturaleza les ofreció.

El siguiente paso era que se acepten, y el que dió ese paso había sido Iruka.

Jamás olvidaría cómo lo hizo, Naruto había vuelto y con él llegaron las responsabilidades de kakashi para con el equipo ahora nombrado como él ( no sería de buen gusto seguir con el nombre del equipo siete a falta de uno de sus integrantes) y el deber del ninja copia era estar en el pueblo y esperar órdenes.  
Después de la primera misión que tuvieron juntos rescatando al kazekage tuvo unos días en la aldea, aunque claro estaba en una cama casi sin poder salir de ahí 

Para su sorpresa, Iruka fue de visita cuando Naruto se marchó en una nueva misión.  
Asomó la cabeza algo sonrojado para pedir permiso de entrar y kakashi no dudo en darselo.

_ escuché que terminaste aquí después de tu última misión… como te encuentras!

_ adolorido… y recuperándome.

Iruka le sonrió y kakashi agradeció su suerte.  
Luego se percató de que Iruka no estaba ocultando su olor y se sintió maravillado.  
Su alfa actuó por él en ese instante, devolviendo su propio olor.  
Logrando que ambos se mezclen.  
Siguieron hablando de trivialidades y cuando Iruka se marchó su aroma quedó en el ambiente, y sobre todo en kakashi.  
Estaba seguro que ambos tenían el olor del otro.  
No era fuerte pero el significado si lo era.

Ambos se habían reconocido como futura pareja y se aceptaban

Luego de eso el siguiente paso era conocerse mejor.  
Por lo que, cada vez que tenían tiempo juntos conversaban y se conocían.

No habían llegado al punto de poder tocarse, pero estaban cómodos el uno con el otro   
Y aunque las misiones no ayudaban a que Kakashi estuviera más tiempo en la aldea, sabía que Iruka esperaba por él.  
La idea de ser esperado por alguien le llenaba el pecho de alegría y procuraba siempre volver con vida.

Con mucha tristeza sufrió la muerte de su amigo, y recapacito en cómo afectaría a iruka si él muriera en una misión.  
Había sido testigo del cortejo que este tuvo con Kurenai, y había estado en la celebración de su unión permanente.  
En el funeral se había dado cuenta que ella estaba embarazada y lamentaba que ese bebé llegará al mundo sin poder conocer a su padre.  
Una sensación de ira lo invadió y se unió al equipo díez.  
No solo para vengar a su amigo, si no también para poder proteger a sus hijos.  
Por qué sabía que su amigo consideraba hijos al equipo díez.  
Era normal que el líder de un escuadrón sienta eso con su equipo. El mismo se sintió así con su equipo y sufrió mucho la pérdida de Sasuke.  
Volvió con éxito de su misión y sin poder evitarlo, después de eso cayó en celo.

Jamás en toda su vida había sufrido su celo como ahora.  
Generalmente lo sobrellevo con calma y aguardo que pase sus días agotado.  
Pero esta vez sentía una agonía que venía desde su interior que clamaba por Iruka.  
Eso sólo significaba una cosa…   
Iruka definitivamente era su elegido.  
Un celo sin una persona en mente siempre era fácil de sobrellevar… pero la necesidad de tener a su otra mitad lo dejo agotado y lleno de frustración.  
Una vez recompuesto fue a visitar a Iruka, solo para ser informado que estaba por el momento incapacitado para recibir visitas ( eso significa que Iruka también estaba pasando por un celo) su alfa rugía por qué él fuera a acompañarlo, pero lógicamente esa idea no era aceptable… al menos no aún.  
Debían pasar al siguiente nivel primero.

Luego de un par de días, Iruka lo busco y confirmó que también estuvo necesitandolo…  
Kakashi no dudó en darle uno de sus guantes y recibió con gusto un pañuelo de Iruka.

Eso significaba que estaban casi listo para terminar el cortejó… solo debían esperar al siguiente celo, mientras tanto se mostraban casi siempre juntos y notaban como el cotilleo de la aldea era la aprobación de su relación.  
Aunque a los ancianos no le agradaba mucho el ceder a un alfa tan poderoso como kakashi.  
Este tenía la ventaja de ser el único Hatake y eso significa que no le debía explicaciones a ningún miembro superior de un clan.

El ataque de Paine a la aldea cambio muchas cosas entre ellos  
Luego de haber revivido gracias a Naruto fue inmediatamente a buscarlo e Iruka le pidió que velará por Naruto.  
Por supuesto le hizo caso de inmediato y fue a buscarlo.

Su relación fue avanzando a pasos agigantados.   
Y ya estaban completamente seguros que se amaban pero no podían estar juntos  
El gran desastre que dejó el ataque de Paine los obligó a dejar de lado sus sentimientos para estar de llenos a su trabajo como Shinobi de la hoja 

A partir de entonces fue una escalada cuesta arriba que llevó al mundo a la guerra y tardó demasiado tiempo en estar con él.

Durante la guerra la angustia del cómo estará no lo dejaba tranquilo.  
Luego al acabar la misma tardó mucho en volver a la aldea.  
Y una vez en ella el problema con los secuestradores de Omegas aumentó rápidamente… tan rápido que no llegó a tiempo para salvarlo.

Ahora se sentía terrible por ese fallo, pero aunque Iruka tenía grandes posibilidades de superar esa horrible experiencia.  
Su ser se reprendió por no haber marcado antes a Iruka

Antes de marcharse a la guerra Iruka le dió a entender que le gustaría pertenecerle.  
El miedo a morir en la guerra no lo dejo marcarlo, temía morir en la guerra y que Iruka quede tan angustiado por él como Kurenai quedó por Asuma.


	4. Chapter 4

Iruka escuchaba atentamente a su guía.  
La marca impuesta por la fuerza no era tan fácil de superar.  
Debía seguir una serie de pasos para sentirse libre de la sujeción a la que estaba obligado a llevar.  
Pero tenía varias ventajas para superar eso.  
Una era que el alfa que lo marcó estaba muerto.  
La otra era que nunca sintió la necesidad biológica de seguirlo.  
Para que una marca involuntaria sea completamente irreversible, el alfa que lo marcó debía estar en constante trato y obligar conteste mente al Omega marcado que lo obedezca.

Su Omega interno estaba sometido pero era natural, ya que al ser marcada la glándula de olor está se vinculaba de inmediato al alfa en cuestión.  
Pero para que una unión sea completa, el Omega también debía morder al alfa.  
Ya que estos también poseían una glándula de olor que los vinculaba a su omega e Iruka ni lo había hecho y Tsunade había curado la cicatriz interna, por lo que era cuestión de tiempo que se desvanezca.

Y aunque en el resto del mundo no se veía con buenos ojos que un alfa sea marcado ( ya que a veces se los cazaba con varios Omegas) en la aldea de la hoja el paso final para que una pareja esté unida por siempre era que ambos se marcarán.  
Era prácticamente un matrimonio biológico irreversible.  
Y para un mejor resultado, lo ideal era que estos se marquen durante un celo preparado.

Antes de entrar en un celo que ambos compartirán, era necesario que hayan pasado un celo en medio del cortejo donde ambos se necesiten.  
Y era ese el motivo por el que muchos cortejos duraban entre uno y dos años…  
Pues era necesario que pasará un celo en medio de este y no todas las personas tenían un celo cada seis meses, algunos lo tenían una vez al año   
Depende mucho de la edad de los involucrados.  
Los adolescentes sufren al principio uno cada tres meses, y conforme pasen los años el tiempo entre celo y celo se va alejando.  
Iruka por ejemplo, sabía que a su edad tenía uno casi nueve o diez meses…  
Y lo ideal era que esperase al próximo para vincularse con su elegido.

Antes se conocía a la definición del elegido de cada uno ( esa donde ambos sentían que el otro era el indicado y no existía más nadie en el mundo que esa persona) como un destinado.  
Como si los dioses o la magia de la naturaleza hubiera creado a alguien para uno mismo y la realidad era muy distinta.  
El segundo Hokage había descubierto que no se trataba de destino o de magia, entre alfas y Omegas existían factores que ayudaban a que el ser interior (ya sea alfa u Omega) decidiera quién era apto para seguir una descendencia.  
Y por supuesto lo primero que llamaba la atención era el olfato.  
A Través del olfato uno podía clasificar muchas cosas.  
Fue Tsunade quien avanzó en esa investigación dando a conocer que cada glándula desprende el olor de una persona junto a toda la información necesaria para que el opuesto pueda saber con certeza si es o no apto para lo que se necesita.  
Porque, aunque suene duro. Un omega necesita a un alfa para tener hijos y un alfa necesita a un Omega para continuar su linaje, y esa era toda la historia

Por supuesto hubo recopilación en la historia que ayudó a reconocer que la naturaleza tenía reservada una especie de aprobación para cada persona a la hora de decidir por completo a su pareja potencial.  
El cortejo era algo conocido más que nada por ninjas que permitían a sus aldeas que la naturaleza siga el curso de los acontecimientos.  
Y por eso se sabía cuándo había una pareja en cortejo. Nadie se metía entre estos ya que, era muy difícil que si un alfa y un omega se eligieron desde un principio, no terminen juntos. 

Claro que en el resto del mundo esa costumbre natural no era recibida con aprobación.  
Lo mejor era juntar a Omegas adolescentes con quienes les convenía, como una manera política de conseguir beneficios.  
Y era difícil cambiar esa manera de pensar, aunque se estén quedando sin Omegas.

Ahora la unión de las cinco grandes aldeas ninja había comenzado una campaña que de seguro duraría años antes de que se establezca por completo la prohibición de ir contra la elección natural de cada persona. Pero el primer paso estaba siendo dado.

A pesar del dolor constante y los horribles recuerdos del abuso sufrido.  
Iruka se consolaba sabiendo que él contaba con su alfa elegido.

Su guía le había preguntado qué sintió cuando kakashi lo besó a pesar de estar marcado.

_ sentí que traicionaba a mi alfa y mi omega internó me recriminaba.  
Pero mi corazón y mi mente estaban en paz al ver que a pesar de todo kakashi sigue estando enamorado de mi.

Esa respuesta alegró a su guía quien comenzó lo que llamaba “proceso de limpieza”.  
Lo ideal era que él contará en voz alta los detalles de su cortejo.  
Por qué al dar esa información a otra persona también ayudaba a que él mismo recordará todas las atenciones y los momentos vividos con kakashi.

_ cómo fue su primer beso?

Le preguntó la Omega frente a él.  
Iruka se puso colorado de inmediato.  
Esa pregunta era personal y nunca se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a kotetsu que era su mejor amigo.

_ Naruto estaba ya en la aldea… kakashi debía llevarlo a entrenar para que mejore el control de su jutsu, recuerdo que había salido del hospital y Naruto lo tenía presionado para que entrenarán de inmediato.  
Kakashi logró librarse de él un momento para ir a buscar a Yamato. Entonces pasó por mi casa y me dijo que no nos veríamos mucho, pero que si yo quería verlo estaría en el campo de entrenamiento número quince.  
Recuerdo que me puse nervioso porque yo sabía que iría a verlo y ya estaba planeando prepararle algún bento.  
Entonces le sonreí y noté que quedó en shock. Le pregunté qué le sucedía y bajo su máscara ( yo ya lo había visto sin ella por lo que no me sorprendió) pero se acercó a mí y me besó.  
No fue más que un instante pero fue hermoso ya que me estaba besando…

_ y luego?

_ bueno… luego continuó nuestro cortejo y yo comencé a llevarle bento y conversábamos sobre muchas cosas cada vez que nos veíamos.

_ y su primer beso con pasión??

_ perdón?

_ ese primer beso que me cuentas suena muy tierno, pero quiero saber cuál fue el beso que despertó la pasión por él y que hizo que cambiara todo entre ustedes.

Iruka sabía a lo que se refería.  
Tomo aire y aún más rojo que antes sonrió por qué le produjo algo extraño recordarlo.

_ fue después de la muerte de asuma.  
Kakashi estaba triste y después del funeral lo invite a casa para que pudiera comer algo. Había estado entrenando con Naruto hasta la mañana en la que se enteró y no estaba de muy buen semblante, se lo veía serio y perdido en sus pensamientos.  
Luego de la cena recuerdo que lo tome de la mano y bese sus dedos. Realmente me cuesta un poco demostrarle afecto porque me pongo nervioso junto a él, mi parte omega me obligaba a querer abrazarlo y consolarlo pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría, pero hacer eso bastó para que su aura cambió y toda su atención se puso en mi.  
Temblé un poco, pero me mantuve firme y acaricie su rostro.  
Él se acercó más a mi y nuevamente me besó, pero el beso no duró un instante. Sentí que el mundo a mi alrededor dejaba de existir y solo éramos nosotros dos. Él me abrazó con fuerza mientras seguía besándome. Una mano acercó a mi cintura y recuerdo que abrí mi boca, él introdujo su lengua y su gusto fue lo más exquisito que sentí en toda mi vida.  
No pude evitar sujetar su rostro con mis manos y nos besamos hasta que nuestros labios se hincharon. Estuve tan feliz y creo que deje escapar todos mis sentimientos en mi olor, cosa que me pareció muy raro ya que siempre fui capaz de controlar mis emociones y mantener a raya mi olor.  
Pero en ese momento no pude evitarlo y después… cuando sentí la lujuria, no sabía si era yo quien lo estaba liberando o él. Kakashi corto todo ahí y puso su frente con la mía y me miró. Ninguno de los dos habló pero creo que sí ambos decíamos algo hubiésemos avanzado más. Él se marchó y al día siguiente supe que se fue junto al equipo siete.

_ qué sentiste después?

_ estuve angustiado hasta que volvieron.  
Pero no pude verlo por qué entre en celo…

_ pensaste en él durante tu celo?

_ oh sí… jamás había sentido la necesidad de sentir el nudo de nadie pero mi omega estaba desesperado por estar con él, realmente sufrí ese celo, normalmente los supresores te ayudan a cortar lo peor y solo sentía fiebre en mis celos anteriores, pero este se sintió peor que el que tuve la primera vez…

_ entonces comenzaste tu nido después de eso?

_ si… lo hice, kakashi también había pasado por su celo y sabía que tardaríamos casi un año para el siguiente, por lo que me pareció bien comenzar a recolectar prendas…

Por supuesto el último paso era mostrar que ambos intercambiaban prendas y el Omega comienza el nido donde finalmente pasarían un celo juntos y luego el resto de su vida juntos.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahora que había pasado cierto tiempo, Iruka se sentía completamente despegado a quien lo había mordido.  
Tres meses de martirio y constante recuperación bastaron para superar aquella horrible experiencia.  
Al menos su cuerpo estaba libre de ataduras y eso le ayudaba a pensar en el futuro.  
Aunque tenía que admitir que el hecho de ver a kakashi junto a una omega muy osada que intentaba tentarlo con su aroma lo llevó a marcar su territorio frente a ella y a cualquier persona que intentara algo con el Hokage.

Kakashi había quedado boquiabierto cuando trataba de que esta chica no quisiera llegar al punto de entrar en celo para tentarlo porque lamentablemente para ella él ya tenía su otra mitad esperando.

Lo que hizo Iruka fue tan simple como acercarse saludar y quitarse su bufanda y extenderla hacia kakashi, quien se quitó la suya y se la dió poniéndose de inmediato la que Iruka le había ofrecido.  
Iruka solo sonrió y se marchó y kakashi aspiró su olor con placer y observó a la chica que había estado fingiendo darle una conversación sería ( aunque solo buscaba atraerlo) y la incitó a que continuase con su relato.

La chica trato de terminar la charla y luego se marchó anonadada.

Tal vez lo que habían hecho era algo sin ningún tipo de significado para una pareja beta, pero era superlativo para una pareja ( o en este caso) o futura pareja alfaomega.  
Ya que, significaba que estaban preparándose para pasar su primer celo juntos.

El Omega intercambia prendas con el alfa y a veces le da unas mantas que el alfa debe utilizar para dormir un par de días y devolverse las.  
El objetivo era simple.  
El Omega estaba preparando su nido y lo mejor para eso era hacerlo con telas que estuvieran impregnadas con el aroma de su alfa, así su olor también quedará en él y nadie intentará interferir entre ellos.

Iruka se marchó victorioso ese día y a partir de ese momento era normal verlos intercambiando prendas.  
Todavía recordaba la primera vez que hizo eso antes de la guerra y se ponía nervioso por ello.  
La primera prenda que intercambiaron fue un guante de kakashi e Iruka le dió una prenda a cambio pero de a poco iban avanzado.  
Aunque el ataque de Paine destruyó por completo su trabajo ya que la casa de Iruka donde su nido estaba siendo preparado quedó destruido e Iruka lamento en lo más profundo de su ser esa horrible interrupción.  
Ahora tenían solo un par de meses antes de que Iruka entrará en celo y su nido no estaría completamente listo como si hubiera seguido dándole forma desde un principio. Pero ahora nada ni nadie evitaría esa unión tan esperada.

Nadie creía que alguna vez kakashi estaría haciendo este ritual tan delicado con tanta alegría, pero así era.  
Pese a estar siempre de reunión en reunión, siempre tenía tiempo para Iruka ( y solo si estaba fuera de la aldea no iba a verlo) 

Su ser entero estaba deseoso de llegar al punto final de su cortejo y de poder borrar de la memoria de Iruka y de su cuerpo lo vivido con aquel asqueroso alfa.

El tratado que habían formado las grandes naciones ninja había sido parcialmente aceptado ( en vista de que los Omegas estaban llegando a la extinción) y muchas misiones tenían que ver con acercarse a las naciones que aceptaban la manera de vivir que permite la liberación de elección de parejas potenciales a los Omegas del mundo.  
Claro que para ejecutar esas misiones eran necesarios varios Omegas y alfas, por lo que la elección más acertada era enviar a parejas establecidas a las diferentes aldeas que deseaban cambiar su estilo de vida.

En ese momento de la aldea parecía que una pareja muy aceptada estaba comenzando su relación.  
Naruto y Hinata estaban comenzando con lo que kakashi creía sería el próximo acontecimiento de gran trascendencia para el mundo.  
Naruto era ahora el alma de la vida.  
El responsable de haber salvado al mundo ( por su pelea contra Sasuke) y por ende el mundo estaba siempre a la espera de las noticias de su vida.

El tiempo pasó sin que nadie se diera cuenta.  
La mayoría de las personas viviendo su día a día de manera monótona o sin pensar que sus perfectas vidas transcurrían sin afectar al mundo.

Muchas personas no se dan cuenta lo terrible que el tiempo puede pasar y acabar con lo más preciado que tienen.  
Su presente lo vivían pensando que pase pronto y que ese futuro idealizado finalmente llegue.

Kakashi había aprendido con el paso del tiempo que no debía jugarse con el paso del tiempo, pues este era caprichoso y si decidía terminar el tiempo de algún mortal no existía una vuelta atrás para eso.  
La vida dependía siempre del tiempo.

Por eso cada vez que pasaba su tiempo con Iruka le rogaba que donde esté siempre él lo llevaba consigo, por qué necesitaba sus cuidados y necesitaba de él.  
Cada vez que se separaban le pedía que no se valla, por qué deseaba verlo así.  
Perfecto, con su sonrisa y su porté tan alegré. 

_ necesito de ti, Iruka… tu sabes cuidarme, guiarme, todo lo que haces esta bien, tu virtud es ser bueno…

_ kakashi… me sonrojas!!! 

_ pero es la verdad. Cómo puedo pagarte por todo lo que haces por mí?

_ a qué te refieres, tú me ayudaste mucho y nunca me abandonaste!!! 

_ si pero todo este amor que siento por ti va más allá de querer tener descendencia contigo, lo sabes verdad, Iruka.

_ lo sé kakashi, yo te amo de la misma manera.

_ tú me haces tan feliz! Todo este amor que me das! Solo puedo pagarte con mi vida, yo te la doy!

_ kakashi! 

_ Iruka, nunca me dejes… te lo pido por favor!

_ te lo prometo, solo si tú también lo prometes!

_ jamás! Yo te doy mi vida Iruka! Te pertenezco!

_ kakashi… yo te doy mi vida también siempre te he pertenecido!

Esos fueron los momentos más bellos que vivió con él, disfrutaba su compañía, casi siempre que estaba con él, una dulzura lo embargaba y lo llenaba de mimos y arrumacos. A veces creía que era cursi, pero a Iruka no parecía molestarle su comportamiento.

Iruka siempre creyó que una persona marcada sería rechazada por su pareja, pero ahora sabía que los matrimonios vivían impregnado con sus aromas a su pareja. Era normal que las marcas se desvanezcan y si no hubiese Sido curado por Tsunade de seguro solo debía esperar un par de años pero finalmente se desvanecerá.  
Lo normal era que fuera renovada en cada celo que una pareja compartía, por eso las marcas siempre parecían estar frescas.  
Por eso también si uno de los dos moría, también tardaría un tiempo en superarlo hasta finalmente estar libre de esa parte de su vida.

Iruka había estado anhelando el inicio de otra etapa en su vida.  
Porque sabía que pasar un celo acompañado, no solo traía una pareja deseada, sino también la posibilidad de ser padre.  
Y eso era algo que lo inquietaba por qué su ser completo lo deseaba y no sabía si kakashi compartía la misma necesidad.  
Ese alfa que lo había conquistado ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo y el creía que a veces los conceptos de la aldea lo miraban con malos ojos por acaparar al Hokage.  
Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía dichoso de que todo el mundo sepa que kakashi le pertenecía ( por qué no solo los alfas tienen ese sentimiento de pertenencia, los Omegas también lo padecen) y le encantaba andar por la aldea con el aroma de kakashi.

Era el cumpleaños de kakashi cuando sucedió lo menos pensado para él en ese día.  
Había amanecido como cualquier día normal.  
No se sentía más viejo o más joven, solo estaba agradecido de poder vivir otro día.  
Aunque aún faltaba despertar junto a Iruka.  
Siempre recordaba con adoración los lugares en los que había compartido algún momento con él, aunque fuera poco.  
El día que esa travesura le dió la llave para encontrar el amor de su vida era muy valorado para el.

Los besos de Iruka eran siempre recordados con amor para el peli plata.  
Su mirada era sin duda la más hermosa del mundo y sobre todo cuando lo miraba a él. Esa forma de mirarlo era perfecta.   
Incluso era perfecto cuando suspiraba o resonaba por algo.  
Jamás creyó tener la suerte que tenía. Pues el Omega que le había tocado era simplemente perfecto.  
Y ahora deseaba pasar su día con él ( qué mejor manera de estar con Iruka que la excusa de su cumpleaños) por lo que se vistió con esmero y salió hacia la casa de Iruka, siendo interrumpido por su asistente para recordarle que esa noche tendría una fiesta en su honor y rogándole que llegará a tiempo para darle comienzo… el menciono algo de que trataría de estar a tiempo solo si iruka se lo recordaba y ella le aseguro que en un par de horas pasaría por la academia para pedirle al Sensei que lo obligue a llegar a tiempo y luego lo dejó tranquilo.

Kakashi llegó a casa de Iruka y entró sin anunciarse.   
Él era parte de esa casa y nada ni nadie lo detenía cuando entraba.

Al entrar su olor se sentía en el aire.  
A veces solía quedarse en el cuarto de Iruka para que el nido que éste preparaba estuviera completo a los ojos del Omega y aunque nunca llegaban a nada más allá de los besos y caricias, estaba seguro de que hoy sería el día.

Por qué decía eso… simplemente por qué cuando entró al cuarto Iruka estaba completamente desnudo y el olor de su celo llenó sus fosas nasales.  
Kakashi salivo al verlo, Iruka le rogaba solo con la mirada que lo ayudará.

_ kakashi… te necesito!

_ Iruka!

_ por favor!!!

El ruego de Iruka era todo lo que él necesitaba.

Para kakashi e Iruka ese fue el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.  
Finalmente llegaron a su unión completa y la asistente del hokage tuvo que excusar al líder máximo de la aldea.  
Para cinco días después festejar no solo el cumpleaños de kakashi hatake, sino también su unión con Iruka Umino.


End file.
